Let Us be misfits together
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Life never has been that kind to Joey ever since his mother left her husband. She files for a divorce from her husband and takes custody of Serenity while leaves Joey with his father. Can Valon and Mai break away the barrier surrounding the teen’s heart
1. Chapter 1

_***AUTHOR'S CORNER***_

**Arashi: There is a story for a new pairing that I thought of Misfitshipping (ValonxJoeyxMai). The reason for this pairing/threesome is that at one point in their lives there where neither mislead or on their own as an outcast from others. They have their own problems and want to have someone to care for them despite those pesky problems. Have the other's back while they have yours since misfits have to take care of each other and be together in the very end. **

**Sayen: A fitting pairing after all this time trying to figure out the story for them. **

**Arashi: I didn't want to break them apart but I seen each of them with the other so why not have them together. Sayen just get on with the disclaimer. Before I forget get this story is in the gang's senior year and the Yamis have bodies of their own.**

**Sayen /rolls eyes/: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh just the plot of the story that might be made into a regular story later on in life. Besides the names of the two goons in the story. Their minor Ocs that is part of Joey's past. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**Dream sequence/Memory**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

==Flashback==

'_Thoughts'_

**YELLS/Screams in the flashbacks or dreams **

Warnings-

Violence, drugs and alcohol use, rape, child abuse, strong language, sexual tensions. Lemons in later on in the story

Ages:

Yugi and the gang-17 going on 18

Seto-18

Serenity, Mokuba, and Noa-13 to 14

Mai-20

Valon-21

Hirutani-23

Goons of the Wild Gang-18-22

Pairings-ValonxMai, ValonxJoey, MaixJoey, ValonxJoeyxMai, YugixYami, MalikxMarik, RyouzBakura, SetoxJoey friendship, some TristanxAnzu, hints of MokiexNoa, MokubaxShizukaxNoa friendship

Summary;

Life never has been that kind to Joey ever since his mother left her husband. She files for a divorce from her husband and takes custody of Serenity while leaves Joey with his father. He was in a gang before he met Yugi and the others. It seems his past is finally catching up to him when Hirutani comes out of no where. The man threatens those in his life once more. Mai comes back after three years after Doom. Valon comes along with her to see Yugi and the gang especially a certain blond. They didn't expect to see Joey come out of an alley, beaten the living daylights out of him. He's barely able to stay awake with cuts and bruises all over his body. Joey doesn't trust Valon that much while with Mai somewhat more. Being sick and hurting all over with a high fever doesn't help matters. Having a hard time trusting people, Joey will learn a new lesson from his time out of the gang. It's alright to have your trust in other people and you don't have to do things own your own. Can Valon and Mai break away the barrier surrounding the teen's heart?

________________________________________________________________________

Let Us Be Misfits Together

Ch.1 Karma Bits Me in the Ass

Walking in a dirty alley way, a blond hair teen sigh faintly as he headed home in the rain. He felt the raindrops caress his tan cheeks gently. He knew life never has been kind to him as a child. His mother divorce his father and taking custody of his sister while she left him behind with a drunk of an asshole for a father. The teen shouldn't put the blame on him but a part of him did felt that he done nothing to stop his mother from leaving his and his father's lives.

He made stupid choices before he met Yugi and the others. Before the blonde woman and a certain Australian man appeared in his life. Fights and blood spills were all the blond knew as a pre-teen. He used to run on the wrong side of the track. Under the command of Hirutani, Joey became the best fighter known in Domino City as Dark Angel or Dragon.

Before he started his freshman year, Joey cleans up his act by getting out of the gang for good. He would always be grateful to Yugi for seeing the good in him and for his friendship. But there was a lesson that Hirutani drummed into his while making the barrier around his heart harsh to open.

"Never trust anyone no matter what because there would be a day when they may turn on you." Hirutani told the blond as a child constantly.

He closes his pain filled brown eyes as the blond stop walking. His breathing speed up slightly as the memories of his past flicker into his mind. These memories choose to show up unexpected at times when he was under stress or having a good time with his friends.

The days of in the Wild Gang with Hirutani as the leader, scolding him when he messed up. The stench of drugs and alcohol that tickled his nose from the Wild gang or from his father when he came home late from the bar. His father beating the shit out of him for no reason and almost took his son's innocence but passed out from all the alcohol in his body.

A small child crying out in pain as he tried to ask his father. "Why is you're hurting me?"

The same reply that answer the question, "You're worthless piece of shit for a son. It's your fault that your mother left me."

Joey shook his head to get rid of the snips of memories flowing as a trouble feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. These memories usually left him trouble while having no way to calm down at times. He never told Yugi or the others how bad his home life is since most would react badly. He couldn't let them bear the pain and suffering he went through that is his life. He just can't let them know, period.

In the shadow hidden from sight, a tall broad man watch the blond. Next to him, two men around in their early twenties. One had blue hair flow past his shoulders with his pain-fill wine color eyes. The other has a green Mohawk hair style with turquoise color eyes that seem to show pain and betrayal what is going to happen.

The older man's eyes narrow dangerously as the one of the idiots besides him accidentally kick a garbage can. Joey glance over his shoulder at the sound but shrug thinking nothing of it. The blond let out a sigh as the rain continue to soak through his clothes since he didn't have a jacket on him.

Younger man with blue hair suddenly whisper. "Hirutani, sir, what if he declines the offer again?"Hirutani's eyes darken in anger as he glared at the other man, answering softly yet deadly. "Trust me Kato, Wheeler won't decline especially those in his life would be at risk. If he does then I'll have his sweet ass for myself by making him mine."

Kato shiver in disgust as he turn to his other companion. "The boss sure has it for Wheeler ever since he left the gang. What do you think he's going to do, Zaki?" Kato ask.

Zaki sigh silently watching the rain soaked blond tread deeper in the alley getting farther away from plain sight. He couldn't fight the worry in the pit of his stomach that something will happen to his Chibi. He glances at Hirutani then his friend and comrade. He knew Joey is precious to him and Kato ever since they first meet him as a kid. They gave the blond the nickname Chibi since he's always with them.

Zaki lean closer to Kato so Hirutani won't hear them talking and keep a look out for anyone coming. "He'll probably beat the crap out of our Chibi aka the Dark Dragon or Angel. Don't ask me why Joey has these two names after Dark because I really don't know the story myself."

Zaki took a breath trying to control his anger at the following words that will come out of his mouth. "Chibi and Hirutani are the only people who know the story and most likely won't tell. After that if I don't puke, the boss told me the other day that he's planning to rape Chibi after inflicting him with injuries."

Kato felt sick and angry at the idea of Joey getting hurt again. He knew Zaki felt the same way as him since they are friend and partners-in-crime. Both Kato and Zaki took the blond under their wings after the poor kid join the gang. While the rest of the gang insulted and hurt the boy, they watch from a distance admiring the courage and spirit Joey has.

They hated hearing the screams from their Chibi since it hurts them more then anything since they couldn't do a thing. Now it's worse because Joey is no longer in the gang and Hirutani wants to have his revenge.

Joey couldn't help but have a feeling that he's being watch. He felt the chills going down his spine making him wary of his surroundings. He learn to trust his instincts since his time in the gang that screamed at him, "not alone and keep on guard."

The sound of footsteps fell on his ears, Joey stood still as he wait for something to happen. When he heard a very familiar voice of Hirutani that haven't spoken to the man close to three and a half years.

"Hello Joey or should I say Dark Dragon." Hirutani said dangerously, stepping out of the shadows toward the blond teen in front of him.

Shivers ran down his back as he stared at the crazy and lust-filled eyes of Hirutani. Hirutani move closer to the freaked out blond making him back up in fear. Joey chokes back a yell as a fist pummel him in the stomach causing him to fall on his knees. He felt the older man's breath on his neck while he wraps an arm around his stomach.

"Don't worry Wheeler I'm just getting started. By the way, when I'm through with you there's nothing but a shell of your former self."Joey cough up some blood feeling a bit dizzy and light headed. "What the fuck do you want, asshole." He ground out through clench teeth.

Hirutani smirk coldly as he answers the kneeling blond. "I want you to be part of the Wild Gang, Wheeler. IF you dare decline let just say something bad would happen to all the people you car about in your pathetic life. Still don't expect my offer I'll have some of my trustworthy fighters beat the shit out of you, brat. Men come on out and be ready for the signal."

Joey glances around as he mentally counted and located the goons to only have a total of five to take care of besides Hirutani. The five guys glare at him with hatred and betrayal in their eyes. Joey knew his answer would be no and always will be no.

Giving the older man a scorn look, Joey spit out. "I wouldn't join your gang again, asshole!"

Hirutani narrow his eyes into slits as he roared out. "You'll regret that son of a bitch. Men beat the living shit out of this worthless piece of shit in front of me."

The goons all pounce on Joey either kicking or punching the blond. Joey blocks whatever punches and kicks he could. It was hard fighting with a bruise rib against five people and keeps an eye out on Hirutani. He sucker punches the guy closest to him while giving him a bloody lip. 'One down, four more to go' He thought to himself while doing a roundhouse kick the guy to the left of him. He have the third goon a shiner and bloody nose along with a broken arm.

Joey felt a second rib either got bruise or crack but the pain wrack this body along with all the other cuts and bruises he already received. His breathing began to get a little bit ragged while the light head gotten worse. The last two people he was still fighting became blurry blobs and a headache began to form as the pounding is a beat of a drum.

Kato and Zaki felt their hearts break at the cries of their Chibi. Tears stung their eyes as they finally understood this is their punishment from the boss. Hirutani knew how close the three were and despise that. The two men felt their anger and hatred for their boss get stronger as Joey continue to get hurt.

Hirutani scowl as this strongest fighters got their ass kick but they manage to tire out the blond. He's going to enjoy torturing the blond while he taks him. Moving closer to the last two of th idionts he brought out to fight had their switch blades out.

Joey's eyes widen when he saw the knives and nearly groan as he realizes he had no weapons on him. He dodges the guy with the blade that was going near his neck. At that moment, he made a grave mistake by not paying attention to his surroundings as the other appeared behind him trailing the knife down his back. Joey's scream could be heard through out the town.

He blinks away the tears in his eyes while punching th last two goons before glaring at Hirutani.

"I would never join you, Hirutani." Joey snaps at the older man.

Hirutani grab the front of the blond's shirt, growled out. "You're going to regret what you said."

(A.N-Sorry about the interupption but I must warn those who don't like to read rape scenes please skip ahead. Thank you)

====Rape scene begins===

The older man threw Joey on the ground getting him wet from the puddle beneath him. Fearful brown eyes stard straight at coal black eyes as a switch blad rip through his shirt and destroyed his jeans. The hand tore off the jeans off the blond not caring about the look in the blond eyes.

Joey knew what is about to happen but wish it won't happen. Hirutani smirk at him while punching him several times thn made more cuts with his own switchblade all over his naked body. He bit Joey's neck hard causing the teen to scream in pain. His blood flow faster at the anticaption finally showing the brat who's the boss.

He quickly undid his pants before thrusting into the blond's mout. Hirutani orders while his shaft twitches. "Suck you good for nothing brat."

Joey felt the bile rising in his mouth as Hirutanit rolled his hips. He nearly gags when the older man came. He had no choice but to swallow the seed. His eyes widen as Hirutani place himself near the enterance.

He plunges deep in the tight blond not paying attention to the screams or tears coming down his cheeks. The sensattons rolling in him made him groan loudly as Joy cringe and wither beneath thrustd harder and faster feeling that he's about to cum. He kisses Joey hard on the mouth leaving the teen's lips black and blue. He came with a loud moan spilling his seed in the blond. He pulled out of Joey and then punches the tan silken cheeks.

"That's for not returning to the gang, slut." HIrutani replied dangerously leaving the naked blond in tears on the wet ground.

Joy panted as the pain all over his body became unbearabl. He didn't feel to good and very warm. Suddenly a cool hand touches his warm skin that made him open his eyes to see Zaki and Kato standing over him. They grab what's left of his clothes then dress him gently before helping to stand up. He wanted to say something but nothing could come out so he let them take to the street.

Kato and Zaki told him to contact them night or day and for him to take care. They said their good byes before leavin him alone. Joey felt sad seeing the people who help him when he was a kid leave but knew he would keep in contact. A blue convertible stop as two people came out, a blonde hair woman and a brunette man. Joey started swaying slightly as the dizzyiness got worse. Blue and purple eyes watch the blond fall to the ground, calling out his name. "Joey!"

Joey's vision suddenly became blurry manage to say softly. "Mai…Valon is that you?"

He felt two arms catch him before he fell on the ground. He was in so much pain that he let the darkness take him away from the world of pain and suffering that is his life.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: If the fighting scene isn't that great sorry about that. It's just that I never really wrote a fighting or a rape scene. As I said in the beginning that this not my usual fics that I write. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_***AUTHOR'S CORNER***_

**Arashi: I hope the first chapter was interesting. For the next couple more chapters will have the warning and that's about it.**

**Sayen /rolls eyes/: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh only her two buffoons, Zaki and Kato, that taught the blond puppy how to fight when he was small.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**Dream sequence/Memory**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

==Flashback==

'_Thoughts'_

**YELLS/Screams in the flashbacks or dreams **

Warnings-

Violence, drugs and alcohol use, rape, child abuse, strong language, sexual tensions. Lemons in later on in the story

Ages:

Yugi and the gang-17 going on 18

Seto-18

Serenity, Mokuba, and Noa-13 to 14

Mai-20

Valon-21

Hirutani-23

Goons of the Wild Gang-18-22

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.2 What happen to him?

The blonde woman glances in the rear mirror to check on the sleeping teen in the backseat. Joey's face looks flush from his fever. Her companion gave her an easy smile while talking to her quietly. "Mai, he'll be fine."Mai glare at the brunette beside her in the passenger seat. Holding back her temper, she answers back in the same tone. "Valon, I'm just worried about him and he has a high fever as it is besides all the bruises and cuts. Plus it has been three years since I last saw him.

Valon sigh knowing there would be nothing to calm down the blonde woman then Joey once he woke up. He knew Mai has feelings for the teen but she was with him. He wasn't sure of his feelings for Joey but he knew the teen is adorable. The two of them talk about it already if Joey wanted to be with the two of them.

Valon didn't mind to share but would be possessive around what he consider is his. A part of him found Joey to be his. Valon grab Mai's hand in comfort as he said softly. "We can take him to the hospital if it would calm you down."

Mai shook her head before answering. "No it won't be safe for him besides Joey hates the hospital with a passion. Taking Joey back to our apartment and have him between us for the night, might help me calm down."

Valon smile at the thought of the three of them sharing the king size bed in the three bed apartment that both Mai and him shared He began to wonder why Joey hated hospitals and was about to ask Mai when a small yet muffled moans and whimpers escape from his bruise lips. The aussie turns around to see if the blond is awake only to find him asleep still.

The soft whimper slowly got louder as Mai stop the car in front of their apartment. She rushes out of the driver's side to the back seat to check on her sweet Joey. She quickly beckons Valon to help her get Joey out of the backseat to the place they called home.

Once inside the warm apartment, Mai felt Joey's warm yet damp forehead only to find him burning up. Valon went to the bedroom to grab a pair of pajamas for Joey to use to get him out of his wet clothes. He came back to the living room, glancing at Mai worried. Joey started to twitch as his whimpers got louder and change into moans and back again to whimpers. Mai gently held on to Joey as Valon got the shirt ready to change.

She pushes back his damp hair away from his closed eyes. Valon lifted the torn shirt to find old and new cuts and scars on his back and chest besides some nicks on his arms. His famous Australian temperament rose higher just by seeing the wounds on the sleeping blond in Mai's arms. Tears form in their eyes at the site,

Mai held Joey closer to her placing his head on her shoulder while choking back the scream wanting to pass her lips. Valon glare at no one particular while he carefully disinfects the cuts growling angrily under his breath. Joey slept on as his dreams turn to the first Christmas after his mother left him and his father when he was a kid.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**Dream/Memory**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_A small blond child around the age of 8 to 9 years old, sigh softly as he stared out the window hoping to see his father is coming. The house got colder since the heater recently broke getting the boy to wrap the blanket around him tighter. _

_His eyes gaze around the living room with slight distaste from the broken bottles of beer scatter all over the place. He felt numb at the sight and hope that his dad didn't go to the bar again as the boy return to look out of the window._

_Outside of the apartment, snow fall to the ground as laughter of children played. Families and couples looking forward to be with each other on Christmas in a couple of days. Tears stung the chocolate brown eyes of the boy watching from his window in the run down house. _

_He knew deep down this Christmas is going to be different from others before. His mother recently divorces his father and only took custody of his little sister. 'Dad hasn't been the same since mom left.' the boy thought sadly as his stomach let out a growl. _

_Tears fell from his cute brown eyes as he continues to think. 'What have I done to cause mom to leave me behind? Is it my fault she left in the first place?'_

_The door slam open as an older version of the child walk in sluggishly giving away he's drunk. The boy's smile got a bit bigger at the sight of his father walking in the door and wanted to be hug like before the divorce. He knew it wasn't going to be possible when he saw red rim eyes with a glaze look in the sea green depths. _

_Akeno Wheeler glares at his son with pure hatred in his eyes. He didn't understand why his wife left him with her bastard of a son. Just seeing the brat pissed him off. He should have come home from work when the memories of their lives before the divorce came to much for the man. He only went to the bar to forget her and their lives together._

_Snarling, he lifts his hand to smack his son across the face. He can't stand how whiney the little bastard is. Brown eyes fill up with tears roll down his cherubic cheeks. Akeno didn't feel guilty as he causes his son pain._

'_You're a good for nothing brat. I told you to have this place clean up by the time I got back." he snaps._

_Joey squeaks out. "Dad, you didn't tell me to do that though. Besides you said that you're going to get a Christmas tree. You promise that this will be a great Christmas despite mom and Serenity are not here."_

_The boy was picked up by his shirt. He turn his face away from the disgusting stench of the whiskey and beer on his father's breath. _

_The man threw him across the room, yelling. "It's all your fault that bitch left me in the first place. You're nothing but a bastard child that won't live up to anything!"_

_Joey felt his heart stop as the feeling of happiness drain away leaving the poor child numb. Little did the boy know at the time it's the start of the abuse in his life._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**Dream/Memory end**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Pair of eyes opens to reveal to the blonde woman and brunette man, golden-brown orbs. The teen stare straight into amethyst eyes wondering where he was. He open his mouth to say his thanks but nothing came out. His throat felt really scratchy when he suddenly started to cough.

He let the blonde woman to pull him back in her arms as she whisper softly. "It's alright, Joey, you're safe."

Valon rub Joey's back comfortable murmur softly in his native tongue, Australian. He want to help the traumatized teen from all his problems in his life. Joey finally relaxes allowing his ragged breathing to soften. He felt his eyes getting heavy from the warmth of Mai and Valon's warmth from each side of him.

Valon didn't want to ruin the tranquility atmosphere but questions that need to answer weighed heavy in his and Mai's minds. His sapphire eyes gone blank for a moment as they met Mai's. She nod slightly rubbing the blond's arm lovingly.

"Joey, what happen to you earlier?" Valon ask carefully being mindful of the many emotions pass through the golden-brown orbs.

Joey stare at him for a moment saying nothing before looking away. He close his eyes tightly to block the memory of being rape by Hirutani. The pain from his cuts is nothing compare to being rape with two to three bruise ribs.

Mai notice Joey is not going to tell them anything. She felt her blood boil in her veins when she told him. "Joey, we got to know what happen incase you need to go to the hospital."

He shook his head still not saying a word. He wasn't sure if he could trust them with the truth of what happen earlier or his past. A part of him felt safe and protected with the two of them there. A battle between his mind and heart conflicted the traumatized teen.

His mind is reminding him, 'They won't believe you. Remember the pain of trusting someone led you.'

While his heart tells him ' They just want to help you. Tell them the truth and put your trust in them. It won't be like last time.'

Joey wasn't sure what to do when suddenly the pain got worse. He felt his body is on fire twitching slightly as a strangle moan escape from his lips.

"Valon get a wet towel and some aspirins from the medicine cabinet." Mai told Valon, as he got up to get the said items. She turn back to Joey who stare at her through glaze cover eyes. "You have a high fever about !00 degrees or so. Joey you got to trust us to take care of you. We won't hurt you, I promise. "

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I hope you guys like the story so far. The situation with the trusting led Joey wrong will be explain in a later chapter. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_***AUTHOR'S CORNER***_

**Arashi: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Let's get this chapter started then.**

**Sayen /rolls eyes/: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh just Zaki and Kato besides the doctor whose name I won't reveal only. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**Dream sequence/Memory**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

==Flashback==

'_Thoughts'_

**YELLS/Screams in the flashbacks or dreams **

Warnings- The use of violence, drugs and alcohol use, rape, child abuse, strong language, sexual tensions. Lemons in later on in the story

**________________________________________________________________________**

Ch. 3 Trip to the hospital

Through clench teeth, Joey glowers at Valon as he places the cool cloth on his forehead. He doesn't understand why they are helping him. What has he done to deserve such a cruel fate that is his life? The pain at his sides starts to get unbearable. He ignores the pain as long he could but he won't tell them its hurt really bad. He was half tempted to ask them to drop him off at the hospital.

Mai could see that Joey is in a lot of pain. 'That idiot is too proud for his own good.' Mai muse as she lightly touches his side causing a soft hiss from Joey. Her eyes narrow dangerously feeling his injuries at his sides as Joey wriggle away. She felt some broken ribs but wasn't sure. She mouth to Valon, "Grab him now because we are going to take him to the hospital."

Valon wrap his arm around the slim waist. Joey continues to struggle in Valon's arms. The Aussie closes his eyes holding back a moan as the friction of the blond's tight ass against him. He got to stop that wriggling or he won't be able to get up for a while.

"Joey stops doing that or there will be consequences." Valon hiss as his voice became huskier in the blond's ear.

Joey stiffens not wanting to give in to the warm touches of Mai's and Valon's. He could felt that Valon is aroused causing him to blush lightly. Mai smirk at Valon as she understood his arouse by Joey's wriggling. She moves closer to lightly touch the Aussie on the arm making him moan softly.

Joey had to get home before his father kills him. The feeling of Valon's arousal sticking up his ass and Mai leaning against him made him feel safe. He almost felt at home in their arms. The emotions he's getting start to scare him more then he would like to admit.

"I have to go home before…" Joey stop talking as he realize he was about to blurt out his secret.

Valon and Mai exchange looks before turning to Joey sitting on Valon's lap. 'Does he get abuse at home? I hope it's not his father who does it.' Both of them thinking of the same thing as they watch the golden-brown orbs became wary. It didn't stop their uneasiness of the suspicions that it is his father abusing him.

"You're not being abuse at home, right?" Mai inquire softly, causing Joey to look at her.

He flinches not wanting to have Mai and Valon know his problems. Mai move from Valon's side to touch Joey's cheek and look in his eyes carefully. In his eyes she saw a little boy that is scared and needs to be love.

She nuzzles his nose with hers she softly whispers to him as Valon pulls her on top of Joey. "You're going to be safe. Valon stop tugging me this instant."

Joey chuckles at the embarrass look on Mai's face but he wrap an arm around her waist to keep her close to him. She glares at Valon before placing her head on Joey's shoulder careful not to lean on his side to much. Valon gentle pull Joey closer with Mai in his arms.

"Your father is an abusive drunk." Valon stated from all the rumors of the man that the bars.

Joey blinks for a moment before snaps angrily. "What would you know?"

"His name is Akeno, right?" Mai ask caching on to what Valon was doing.

Joey nod glaring at Valon then Mai as his lips form into a scowl. Flinching, Jou didn't want the two of them get part of his problems dealing with his father.

"I heard about him from people in the bars. They all say the same thing about him. He brags about how he abuses his son with different techniques with no name." She continues angrily.

Joey stare at the wall blankly as Mai nuzzle his neck while Valon comb his fingers the silky blond hair. The Aussie felt Joey begin to fidget. A small yelp passed his lips automatically placing his hands to his side. Mai quickly got off his lap as the whimpers came out again.

"Joey what's wrong?" Valon ask seeing the pain expression on his face.

Joey gasps out. "Too much pain and it really hurts…ahh!" He let out a scream as a pain from his side shoot through his body.

Mai rub his back murmuring lovingly to him. "We're taking you to the hospital right now. Don't you dare argue about it?"

Joey answers raggedly. "I don't care as long the pain would stop."

Valon pick him up bridal style walking swiftly to the door. Mai move past them to start the blue convertible. Valon place Joey in the middle seat next to him and Mai before sliding in. Joey gritted his teeth as the pain double through his body. The whimpers came out once but stop when Valon gently rub his arm.

The drive to the hospital was completely silent expect for the whimpers coming past Joey's lips. His brown eyes getting a bit diluted from the pain he's in. He knew there is one person who can help him and keep his visit a secret. Dr. Amara Takeo not only his doctor but confident when he's badly hurt when he's able to make it to the hospital. The only person who knew his secret about him being abuse since his mother left.

They made it to the hospital quickly and nearly cause the receptionist a heart attack when they rush inside. Before she could ask what's wrong, Joey told her through the pain. "I want to see Dr. Amara Takeo. Tell her that Katsuya is hurt and needs to be away from the knives. She'll understand the message and take care of the rest."

The woman picks up the phone and call Dr. Takeo's number. She whispers the message the blond teen told her. Mai and Valon nearly jump while the nurse did when a woman's voice was heard. "Don't sit there and leave him alone! Send him up here this instant. I have no patients and don't trust anyone to treat him but me!"

The woman shook her head before waving her hand to one side as if telling them to take the elevators. She calls out to the three of them. "Take the elevator to the fifth floor and tell the head nurse that you're to see Dr. Takeo."

Joey nearly sags with relief once in the elevators. Mai look confuse about the message that Joey told the receptionist. Valon thought about how Joey put it and knew he must have visited this Dr. Takeo many times before. He passes the blonde woman a look as the doors open.

Standing outside of the elevator, a woman with blue-black hair with golden amber eyes watch Joey closely as she notice the bruises and cuts of a switchblade on his arms. She eyes took in his thin form makes her eyes narrow angrily. Her lips purse in a way shows she's more then angry but livid at the sight of the teen. The doctor glances at the two people holding Joey up.

Talking briskly to them, she directed. "Follow me and well go to the room."

She could see the blonde woman and brunette man care for Joey. She'll wait for a while do judge them if they're the right ones to keep his heart safe. Her eyes flash more wondering helplessly what happen to the young man.

'Did Akeno went farther on him this time or some one else?' She muses over while walking in her office. With her hand she silently directed the two people to set him on the couch she had in her office.

Sitting on the couch, Joey watches Dr. Takeo pace back and forth angrily before she turns to him. Her eyes held a look of pain in them. He felt anger and guilty for not calling right away. He sense Valon and Mai sit besides him to protect him if the case should be. He knew he's in trouble once she starts her ranting at him.

He nearly winces when she spoke softly and deliberately. "Joseph Carter Wheeler, you better have a good explanation to why you're here! You arrive here today with not only bruises but cuts this time. Joey this going to far and you know it. This ain't like the other times when you came to me here at the hospital for these injuries. So start talking right now young man."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Joey's in the hospital know but getting scolded by a doctor. The relation between the Dr. Takeo and him will be explaining in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

***AUTHOR'S CORNER***

**Arashi: I haven't been updating this story do to the small fact of writer's block. It's more then a pain in the butt when you know exactly where you want something to go when it does…**

**I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own the plot idea and the original characters with in the story.**

***AUTHOR'S CORNER***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream sequence/Memory*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_===Flashback===_

_'Thoughts'_

**YELLS/Screams in the flashbacks or dreams **

Warnings- The use of violence, drugs and alcohol use, rape, child abuse, strong language, sexual tensions., bi, Het, Yaoi, threesome. Lemons in later on in the story

* * *

Ch. 4 Doctor and Patient's first encounter

Staring at his feet the young man hesitantly answers the doctor. "Um…I didn't want you to worry?"

Amara groans muttering curses getting Joey to wince at the words. She glances at Valon and Mai questionable before raising a delicate brow. She turns to the blond scolding him. "How many times I told you if something went wrong or got sick for you to come to me? If you don't I'm not sure if you are going to be dead or not."

Joey glance down letting a soft sigh, "I was about to come here after finding the nearest phone to call for a taxi."

The woman sighs pinching the bridge of her nose wondering for the million times she tries to tell him he's not a burden to her. If she could she would march up in the court office asking for a slip to adopt him if she has to. Staring both more intently at the two people moving more protectively towards the blond gets her to smile.

She asks evenly despite the smile touching her lips. "Who are you're two bodyguards?"

Valon answers for Mai and himself, "We're Joey's friends and how do you know him so well?"

His blue eyes narrows with suspicion as Amara fights the urge to squeal at the protectiveness demonstrating. She could see both people obviously care for the blond. About time someone to take care of the boy.

She smirk calculatingly sending shivers down the two slightly older people other then her patient. "I took care of him for almost ten years already. So you can say I know Joseph really well."

Joey gulps seeing the piercing look direct at him as Mai ask him. "How did the two of you meet so we can understand just how close you guys are?"

While Joey didn't pick up the jealous tinge in her voice Amara and Valon did. Amara couldn't help find it rather interesting to see the blond has two people that look like they love him to bits with out him realizing it Oh she'll enjoy the show of how far their relationship will go though that depends on them especially the blond himself.

Taking a deep breath trying to keep herself calm remembering the day she meet the blond eats at her. The lonely said look in those feverish orbs almost similar to the same look she saw in him the first time they met. She stares at the two expect Joey who stares at the ground with interest. "What I tell you stay in this room or among yourselves that is all."

Valon and Mai nod moving towards the edge of their seats willingly to listen what be a hint of what to help them break the barrier around their blond.

"I remember being call out about a boy who had a high fever with strange bruises." Amara begins reminiscing the day of the first meeting.

_===Flashback==_=

_Working on paper work rather bored, the young doctor sighs pushing back her hair away from her eyes. She begin working for Domino hospital for nearly three months and had no patient so far as of yet. Why can't the boss give her a chance to prove herself? Her eyes begin to droop just as the door opens getting her to snap out of it. Thank god she's paying attention or she'll be out a job._

_"Dr. Takeo, you have a patient in E.R. Get your ass down there now." her boss snaps walking out getting her to nod quickly._

_Finally a patient at last! She rushes down to E.R seeing a few of the nurses attending to a small body with blond hair. They part for her just as the boy's brown eyes piece into her own. Amara could easily see the bruises on the boy's cheek and his body. 'He looks like he just been recently beaten up.' she muse seeing the child shift in his place in the bed._

_Turning to one of the nurses she asks, "Is there someone with him?"_

_The nurse shakes her head confirming the young doctor's suspicion while waving off the nurses. She questions softly not wanting to cause the boy to be frightened, "What is your name?"_

_She could look at the clip board in her hand for his information but the curiosity for his trust intrigues her. He answers warily, "Joey, what about your?"_

_"Dr. Amara Takeo though you can call me Amara instead. I have a feeling we might be good friends." She replies with a wide smile earning a tiny one in response._

_The boy nods letting the doctor look him over. Amara couldn't help but have a feeling this wouldn't be the first time she'll see the boy in the hospital after sending him off seeing he's fine. She got her boss to have Joseph in her care and got way something about him reminds her of something but won't say yet. Little does she know just how right she is about it's not his last visit in the hospital._

_===end of Flashback===_

"That's how we first met," Amara finish watching the many emotions in the two adults' eyes. She beckons the blond over to look him over. Joey moves closer wishing to duck back into the familiarity that is comforting and frightening to him. He listens to the doctor's soft mutters as she gives him a quick look over. He didn't want to see the pity look expect he didn't find it. Rather the anger in her eyes shine giving him the strength to smile.

She returns the smile though she didn't want to. Her young friend and patient just been rape again though by who this time? He really doesn't' deserve this at all. She gives him a gentle push telling the group they can leave though for the blond to come in a couple weeks for another appointment. There are things she'll have to do during that time. This time Akeno has truly gone to far along with the small rumors as well from her connections about him and a gang leader working closely together. If things go her way Joey will soon be free from his father's clutches.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review.**


End file.
